Cedric's Return
by Yotes08
Summary: Edward must face his past when the Cullens learn of the events at Hogwarts. Can they be of enough help?
1. Rescue

(Takes place one month after Breaking Dawn and during The Deathly Hallows)

EPOV

_I was so blessed to have such a wonderful life, _I couldn't help but think as I watched the two most beautiful girls in the world play on the floor in front of me. _She _was safe, _we _were safe. The Volturi had failed in their attempt to annihilate my family. We had been able to stand up against the feared guard and protect the precious little girl who was now giggling on the floor, playing with her dolls.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by a call on my cell phone. I quickly reached into my pocket and retrieved it. Looking at the caller id, I flipped it open, "Alice."

Without a moment's hesitation, my sister started rambling about something horrible happening in England. Carlisle and I were both originally from London, and Alice knew that any major news from there would spike my interest. "Edward, its Hogwarts, something awful is happening to the students there."

That really got my attention; I had spent nearly seven years of my life in the castle of a school, learning all about my world of witchcraft and wizardry. My time there had been cut short when the most powerful dark wizard of the century had murdered me in a dark cemetery. I had been competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and was nearing the end of the final task, when I suddenly found myself and another competitor, and schoolmate, Harry Potter trapped in the unknown cemetery. I of course thought that this was just another part of the competition, so when Harry yelled at me to get back to the portkey, I was confused. Next thing I knew, a short rat like man came up; he was holding a strange shrunken form of a man. The smaller of the two ordered the other to kill me, and so he did.

_˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜flashback˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜_

_ "Is this supposed to be part of the task?" Harry asked me while we were looking around the strange place_

"_I dunno," I answered. "Wands out do you reckon?"_

"_Yeah," he replied. After a moment Harry continued, "Someone's coming."_

_I looked up to see a dark figure coming towards the two of us. As he came closer, I could see that he was carrying something in his arms, and that whatever it was it was alive. When I finally clearly saw the creature, I was horrified to see that it was a shrunken version of a man._

"_Kill the spare," came a high, cold voice from the small man._

"_Avada Kedavra," the curse was sent directly at me from the wand of the larger man. Immediately everything went dark._

_I later awoke to the most horrific pain I have ever experienced. I didn't know where I was, and the pain was so intense that I couldn't have told you my real name. All I remember was a cool, calm voice telling me that it would all be over soon. He explained to me what he was and what I was turning into. He told me of the life that he lived in America, and said that when this was over, I could go with him if I wished. At some point during the process, I learned that his name was, Dr. Carlisle Cullen._

_Three days after the fire began to spread; it slowly started to leave my body. I woke to a kind faced, blond man kneeling over me. He reintroduced himself to me. I was finally able to tell him that my name was Cedric Diggory, and that I was 17 years old and in my final year at Hogwarts. Carlisle calmly told me that I would not be able to complete my year at school, due to the danger I posed to the others. At first, I was angry that I wasn't going to finish now that I had gotten so close to all my hopes and dreams._

_Carlisle asked me what I wanted my new name to be since I could no longer use my old one, I told him that I had always preferred my middle name, Edward. And so I became Edward Cullen from then on._

_˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜End Flashback˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜_

Looking back now, I couldn't say that I was upset any longer about being turned into a vampire; not when I was looking at all that this life had given me.

"The students are being tortured daily, and some are even being hunted down and possibly killed," Alice continued. "Something has to be done to help them. Very few if any of the adults are doing anything to try to help their children."

"Have you told the others?"

"Yes, they're sitting here with me now."

"I think we should do something about what's happening, although I don't know how everyone will react to seeing me again since they all think that I've been dead for three years."

"Oh calm down, Edward," Alice complained. "They'll be shocked but also extremely happy to see you again, especially when they see Renesmee."

"Since when did I say that Renesmee was going anywhere?" I snapped.

"I've already seen her there, Edward. Don't worry; she'll be fine, I promise."

"We'll be right there; we need to do some planning."

"Already doing it, Edward. Start packing."

I hung up the phone and looked up into the curious and anxious faces of my wife and daughter, who was only five months old, though she appeared to be almost five years old.

Nessie put her dolls down and came over to the couch where I was sitting, and climbed up onto my lap. She put her hot little palm against my cheek so that she could ask her question.

_Where are we going, Daddy?_

"We are going to England to help with a problem there."

"What's going on, Edward?" Bella asked, coming over to sit by my side.

"The students at my old school are in trouble and need help badly." I told her solemnly. "We are going to see what we can do to help them fight off Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

I had told Bella of my past as a student wizard long ago, before I had stupidly left her. Renesmee on the other hand was completely confused. She knew that I was from Britain and that I was a wizard studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but knew little else. Her tiny hand pressed against my cheek again and she asked to be filled in on what I meant. I didn't want her to know everything yet, she was still very young. This was one main reason that I didn't really want her to go with us; even though I would miss her terribly the entire time that we were apart.

I looked at my angelic daughter and smiled, "You aren't old enough to hear that part of the story, baby, I'm sorry." She pouted and I laughed.

Bella and I set out to pack the three of us for an extended trip to Hogwarts. I still wasn't sold on the idea of Nessie coming with us, but I did still trust my sister's visions. After weeks of concentration on Nessie had finally allowed her to _see_ her in the future; I knew that I wasn't the only one who was extremely protective of my daughter, my whole family would rather die very slowly rather than she be harmed in any way.

After half an hour, the three of us arrived at the big Cullen house. We filed into the living room, and took our seats. Renesmee immediately crawled onto Emmett's lap so that he could whisper jokes in her ear. I settled on one of the armchairs with Bella on my lap. We all turned to Alice for the full explanation.

"The students at Hogwarts are being put through horrible things. They're being tortured, maybe even killed by these death eaters."

"What can we do to help?" Esme said, taking Renesmee into her lap and kissing her forehead. Renesmee giggled, kissed Esme on the cheek and proceeded to curl up into a ball on her lap. I was acutely aware that Renesmee was listening to every word that we said, so we were all careful not to give her too much information on the subject.

"We need to be at Hogwarts by next Friday, that's when this new battle will happen, and this will determine the fates of thousands of people," Alice answered.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned her.

"This Lord Voldemort and his followers will show up at the school and attack them. The school's fighters will be comprised mostly of teenagers with only a small number of adults, comparatively. If they don't get some kind of help, several of them will die. I can't tell which side will win yet, because there are pieces to the puzzle that haven't come into play yet. Edward, you know more about the war than any of us do, why would he attack a school?"

I explained to my family that the war actually started several years before I was born, so I obviously didn't know the whole story. "On Halloween nearly eighteen years ago, Voldemort went to a village called Godric's Hollow. He went there to kill a family that had been working against him for several years. Their names were James and Lily Potter; they had a baby named Harry. Somehow, Voldemort was able to kill both James and Lilly, but was unable to kill Harry. Voldemort's powers were destroyed and he fled. Harry escaped that night with nothing but a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Lord Voldemort has been obsessed with finishing the job ever since. Some have speculated however, that his quest to kill Harry goes deeper than that; it is rumored that, Harry Potter is the _'Chosen One,' _meaning that only he has the power to permanently destroy Lord Voldemort."

"How was he unable to kill a baby, if he was so powerful?" Carlisle asked me when I had finished.

"I'm really not sure, Carlisle. That's one reason that I think that this whole _'Chosen One' _business is true."

"When do we leave?" Emmett asked anxiously.

We all turned back to Alice.

"Monday morning at 10 o'clock sharp."


	2. Coming Home

**Chapter Two**

**Coming Home  
**

The morning of our departure dawned in the typical overcast form for the Olympic Peninsula of Washington State. Bella and I got up and dressed in our grossly over sized closet. Renesmee was still asleep, so Bella got her dressed in soft, comfortable clothes so that she could continue to sleep on the plane. Bella carried Renesmee's carry on bag and her stuffed teddy bear that Emmett had given her to the other house; while Renesmee slept soundly in my arms, clutching her pink blanket.

"Is Alice checking our trip?" Bella asked me as we set off for the house.

"Yes, the only difficulty she sees before the battle is the fact that we are going to have to find the school. Hogwarts is well hidden; only a select number of people are included on the secret, and the students aren't included."

"How do the kids get there if they don't know where it is? Do their parents know?"

"Not unless they are one of the select few. All students are transported from a hidden train from King's Cross station in London. It takes them to the train stop in the nearest village called Hogsmeade. The students then take either carriages or boats up to the castle. Only the first years take the boats, it really is funny when it's raining outside; they come into the castle looking like drowned rats."

"They make them ride in boats even when it's raining?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," I said, laughing.

"That's awful! Don't they worry about someone getting sick, or falling into the water?"

"They don't travel across the lake alone, Bella. Hagrid goes with them, if any of them fall in, he can get them back into the boats just fine. And as for the sickness, Madame Pomfrey is perfectly able to tend to it immediately."

We reached the back door and went inside the rest of our family was all congregated around the dining room table, with the exception of Emmett and Jasper. I could hear them loading the luggage into the cars.

**_I wonder where this school is. A school of magic can't exactly be in full view to the main population_**. Jasper thought.

**_This should be fun! I can't wait until I get to attack some nasty death eaters. What else do they have over there? Hmm… maybe they have some werewolves. _****_This is sounding better and better by the minute. _**Emmett thought excitedly.

I smiled at my brother's enthusiasm; Emmett is always itching for a fight. He relies almost completely on his extreme strength, though it did usually work. He would probably be quite useful against the dark creatures that Voldemort has at his disposal.

I briefly wondered how the curses being shot around would affect my family. I still had my old wand which I had stolen from my parents' house after it had been delivered to them. Carlisle had helped me retrieve it; he had told me when the house was empty, so that I wouldn't be tempted. Thankfully, I still had most of my memories from school, and was still able to use my wand with ease.

The thought of what curses could do to my family, brought my thoughts back to Renesmee. _Would she be immune to the effect?_ That question burned in my mind as I felt overwhelming fear for my little girl. Alice said that she saw Renesmee in Hogwarts with us, she saw my old schoolmates meeting Renesmee and falling in love with her just as we what could these spells to a vampire-human hybrid child? Would the blasts just bounce off of her, or any of us for that matter?

I was lost in my reverie when Esme broke the silence. "Edward, what kind of weapons does Voldemort have to use against his enemies?"

"Mainly spells and charms, his spells are most likely comprised of curses, especially the killing curse. But the last time he was in power, Voldemort had a wide range of dark creatures at his side. These included giants, inferi, maybe even dementors."

"What are dementors?" Rosalie asked. "And the inferi, what are they?"

"Dementors are the creatures that guard Azkaban prison. They feed off of fear and despair. If given the chance, they perform the 'dementor's kiss' that's where they suck out your soul through your mouth; it's widely considered a fate worse than death. And as for the inferi, those are comparable to zombies. They are dead bodies that are under the control of a witch or wizard. They are used to do a wizard's dirty work, such as killing people."

"What is this 'killing curse' you talked about?" Alice questioned me as soon as I was done answering Rosalie.

"It is one of the three unforgivable curses. The use of any of them earns the user an automatic one-way ticket to Azkaban. The curse is _Avada Kedavra_, the person who is hit with the curse dies instantly. It is also the curse that killed me, as well as the Potters and many others.

"The other two curses are the Cruciatus and the Imperius curses. The Cruciatus curse is known as the torture curse. The one who is inflicted with it spends the whole time praying for death; it feels quite similar to the vampire transformation. The Imperius curse turns the victim into a similar being to an inferi. They have no say in what they do or say whatsoever. The only difference is that the victim was alive when they were attacked."

"That's horrible!" Esme and Bella both exclaimed at the same time.

"That's the way that Voldemort works. He terrifies people in the hopes of them either joining him or getting out of the way. Countless witches and wizards were forced to do his bidding either through threats, or through the Imperius curse."

**_Those poor children, Alice said that they are being tortured for the slightest infractions. We just can't sit by and do nothing._ **Esme mused silently, and I agreed wholeheartedly.

**_Edward, how did the numbers stand last time? Approximately how many fighters did Voldemort have then; that will give us an idea of what to expect?_ **Carlisle thought.

At this time, Renesmee stirred in my arms, yawning. I hugged her closer to me, and kissed her forehead. "Last time Voldemort had power, he had huge numbers at his command. No one really knows how many due to the fact that so many were acting against their will. And it's difficult to say who was telling the truth."

I was interrupted at the end by a small voice sleepily saying, "Daddy?" **_What happened, how'd I get here? I wanna go back to bed. _**She thought drowsily.

"We're about to go to Hogwarts, baby. You can keep sleeping in the car and the plane, okay?" I whispered in her ear. Nessie turned her head to snuggle deeper into my neck, I chuckled.

"We had better head out if we're going to make our flight," Alice reminded everyone.

Everyone stood and walked out to the garage. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were going in Carlisle's Mercedes. Emmet and Rosalie were going to ride in the Volvo with Renesmee, Bella and myself. Once we all got situated, we set off for the airport in Seattle.

The trip that would have taken the average driver at least three hours, took my family less than one. None of us bothered to drive the speed limit if we could help it. Emmett passed the time by cracking jokes to Renesmee who was missing her bed. Our arrival was exactly one hour before the plane's departure.

**_Do they know we're coming?_** Nessie thought as we boarded our flight. She showed me a picture of a school building much similar to Forks High, only larger in her mind. I had told her earlier that the school was much larger than any she had ever seen, and this was the picture she came up with.

"No, they don't. It's very difficult to contact them right now." I told her as I helped her buckle her seat belt.

Within minutes, we were on the way. We had five days to find the castle before the battle would begin. I had a little information as to its whereabouts, and could only hope that what information I did have would make the search easier. For now, I just settled into my seat with Bella and Renesmee to enjoy the flight. The three of us past the time by playing games with Renesmee and talking quietly after she finally fell asleep.

**Renesmee POV**

I was excited to see Hogwarts. Daddy had told me all about his old school, and what he had done there. He said that one of his favorite parts of those years was quidditch, where he was the team captain and said that Hogwarts would be the biggest building I had ever seen; I kept trying to picture it but nothing seems to fit with his descriptions.

Momma and Daddy play games with me on the plane to keep me happy. I'm tired and the seat on the plane isn't very comfortable. Once the seatbelt light goes off I'm itching to get out of the horrible chair. Momma helps me unbuckle my seatbelt, and I climb into her lap. Unfortunately, I still can't sleep, so Daddy takes me and starts to hum my lullaby in my ear. It works everytime, and I'm out within seconds.

**Bella POV**

Edward has finally gotten Renesmee back to sleep, and he and I slip into a muted conversation. The rest of our family are all doing the same, with the exception of Emmett and Rosalie. They are too busy having another romantic moment, where all they do is stare into each others' eyes for hours at a time.

After the five and a half hour flight, we landed in New York. Then we had the ten hour flight to London to keep us busy. We arrived in London at just before four in the morning. Renesmee was to say the least, very cranky. The boys got the baggage and we set off to get our rental car. Alice had arranged two cars for all of us, a huge Jeep and a large Mercedes sedan, much like Carlisle's.

We pulled up to the hotel at five o'clock, and headed inside to get settled. I put Nessie in bed and tucked her in. She was curled up with her favorite teddy bear and her blanket. Then I go back into the main room of the suite where everyone else is sitting. We have to start planning out how we're going to actually find the school. There's nothing we can do to help those in trouble if we can't find them.

**Carlisle's POV**

When Bella came back from putting Renesmee down in the other room, we finally got down to business of how we were going to pull this off. According to Alice, we had until Friday to find the school and get inside to help.

"I should try to go to Diagon Alley, and try to get some information on what's been happening. The only problem is what to do about the fact that as far as these people know, I'm dead," Edward commented as soon as the bedroom door shut.

"You should tell one of us how to get there, and we'll go instead," Jasper suggested.

"No, that won't work. To get into the alley, you have to use your wand, or use the floo network. The entrance is guarded by charms to keep non wizards and witches out. To the average public, the location just looks like an old run-down pub."

Edward really shouldn't go alone; I know he's capable of taking care of himself, but still. Maybe someone should go with him. My silent musing was interrupted by Edward.

"That might just be a good idea, Carlisle. Maybe someone should go too."

Emmett and Jasper both lit up at this. They would be the most eager participants in the mission. I think the rest of us would be more curious than anything in regards to Diagon Alley.

"I think that the trip to Diagon Alley should be made later today, agreed?" I asked Edward and Alice.

"Yes," the answered together.

"Then it's settled, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and myself will leave at noon."

"Why are you coming, you wanna fight too?" Emmett teased.

"Someone has to make sure that you three behave," I shot back jokingly.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Three**

**Diagon Alley**

At a quarter of noon, we all gathered in the living room to leave. Alice had already said her farewells to Jasper a few minutes earlier, so she was sitting on the couch with Nessie on her lap watching a children's program. The two of them were already singing along with the songs.

Edward and I had spent the last two hours working out how we were going to get information without attracting too much attention. Jasper and Emmett had joined the conversation in the last half. The girls all busy with clothes at the moment. Now that we were going to leave in only a few minutes, we needed to fine tune the plans.

**Jasper's POV**

We had finally figured out our plan to get into Diagon Alley, hopefully without attracting too much attention. The four of us were going to go to the alley, and appear to simply shop. Edward was going to go first to his parents' house to get us some disguises. He says that the more we look like everyone else there, the better. He also warns me that if Alice sees what we're wearing, she'll rip them apart the first chance she gets.

At noon, we all still were waiting for Edward to get back from Mr. and Mrs. Diggory's house, so that we can leave. Five minutes later, Edward finally arrived.

"Sorry, when I got there, they had yet left so I had to wait," he explained when he apparated back in."I've got disguises for all of us. They may seem outdated, but, in the grown wizard world, these are the current style."

I took one look at the costumes that Edward had brought back and knew that a fight was coming. Even without my extra abilities I knew that Alice would through a colossal fit when she saw them. I hesitantly took my robes from him and held them up to examine them thoroughly. I never really cared much for fashion, that's Alice's thing; but, even _I_ thought that this was hideous. I shuddered to think what Alice would say. Unfortunately, I didn't have to wait long.

Alice looked up from her television program, when Edward tossed her robes onto her lap. She held them up, grimaced, and then spotted mine. "No! No way is he wearing that! Take them back, Edward and find something from this century, now!" she yelled, jumping up and pointing at my robes. Alice's robes were much more modern, though still not to her taste, but, mine had to have come from the early 19th century.

"Alice this _is_ what the adults are wearing in Diagon Alley. The more we all blend in with the background, the better. It's bad enough that if anyone takes a good look at me they would probably have a heart attack, since I 'died' three years ago," Edward calmly said in return. He had known that Alice would throw a fit. "They didn't have any thing else, they rarely go into the muggle world; the clothes that we have just don't work, they will make us stand out even more than usual." Alice pouted but did not say more on the subject. "We can see about maybe getting some new things while we're there, okay?"

"Fine," Alice said, still pouting.

After we all changed into our costumes, Alice ran up to me and into my arms. She wasted no time in kissing me sweetly. I loved kissing her so much that; I simply pulled her closer and kissed her back earnestly.

"It's time to go, Jasper. We're waiting on you." Emmett called, laughing. It always amused him whenever anyone kissed. I hissed at my irritating brother and leaned down to kiss Alice again. I knew that Emmett was right, even if he was only saying it to get on my nerves. We had a job to do and time was running out.

"I have to go, darlin'," I whispered to my lovely wife.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

I just smiled and kissed her on the forehead as I put her back on her feet. Taking her hand in mine we headed for the door of our room. When I opened the door, I was surprised to find Emmett crouched with his ear to the door. As soon as the door opened, he nearly fell through, but caught himself. I was furious; this was low even for Emmett. The next thing I knew, I was chasing him into the living room and around the couch. I finally tackled him on the other side of the room and started to hit him wildly. Emmett laughed and started to hit me back. I could tell with my abilities that Emmett wasn't the least bit sorry and would do it again if given the chance. That only made me angrier. We only stopped when Carlisle came into the living room, closely followed by Esme.

Esme never liked it when any of us fought, especially indoors. As soon as she spotted us, she exclaimed, "Emmett, Jasper, stop fighting, NOW!" I knew better than to disobey her, and so did Emmett. We broke apart immediately. Esme may be sweet and gentle, until you make her mad, then things can get ugly.

"We really need to get going boys," Carlisle said, exasperated.

We all started to head for the door, when suddenly a small gasp stopped us. Renesmee was running up to us with her arms outstretched. Each of us took our turn to give her a hug and a kiss. Finally, we were able to leave and set off for our destination. It only took us until 12:15 to get out the door.

The four of us set off for Diagon Alley. It turns out, the pub entrance was only three blocks away. Edward was right, it looked just like an old abandoned pub. Edward had to lead the way since muggles aren't able to get in alone. We all walked swiftly to the back door.

Once we we're outside, we could relax a little. Of course, most people had stared at us, but they couldn't keep their eyes on any one of us long enough to recognize Edward. Now we were alone enough that we could relax and do just a little more review of what we needed to do.

"We need to get out again as soon as possible with as much information as possible. That means no goofing around," Carlisle told us before Edward opened the gate.

"Yeah, Jasper!" Emmett teased.

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you for eavesdropping earlier," I snapped at him.

"Boys, cool it," Carlisle said with a tone of finality.

"Are you done yet, because we need to go," Edward said, annoyed.

I nodded to Edward to tell him to go on and open the gate. He pulled out the wand form his pocket and tapped one of the bricks. Immediately, the bricks began to move revealing and amazing sight.

**EPOV**

All of a sudden I was face to face with a long lost familiar sight, Diagon Alley. Alice was right about the weather luckily enough. Then again, London is almost as overcast as Forks. She had told us that there would be little to no sun at all until Saturday.

I led the way down the street lined with shops. For the fires time that I had ever seen, most of the shops we're boarded up and abandoned. Come to think of it, the entire alley was nearly disserted. Usually, during even the "quiet" season for Diagon, you have to navigate through the crowds. Now, there was plenty of room for my family to go through.

_This looks like what London during World War 2. Everyone looks like they are afraid of and attack at any moment. These people really do need help._ Carlisle thought solemnly.

_Edward, is this all, or is this the "busy" Diagon Alley you were telling us about?_ Emmett asked me silently.

"This must be the effects of the war picking back up again," I told him in a voice that only they could hear.

"Edward, where is the best place to go for info?" Carlisle asked me quietly.

"I think probably, either Olivanders, Gringotts, or Flourish and Blotts would be our best bet," I answered him.

Everyone we passed looked at us with pure suspicion. I passively scanned through the thoughts around me just in case someone figured us out.

_He's handsome, they all are. I wonder if they are married. Crap! They all have wedding rings._ One young woman thought as we passed.

The rest of the thoughts were much more suspicious.

_I've never seen them before, I wonder where they are from and what they want._

_If they do anything wrong, I'll be the first to turn them over to the Ministry. Maybe I should anyway._ One store owner thought.

_I definitely need to keep an eye on these people._

About half way down the main street, a shady looking couple walked up to us.

"You must be newcomers. We watch everyone who comes through here, and have never seen you before," the man questioned us. These guys look like spies or something like that.

"We are security for the Ministry of Magic. And we need to monitor everyone who comes by here. This is a war after all," the woman explained. _If these people are from the Order of the Phoenix, then they are going straight to Azkaban._

That was interesting information. The Ministry of Magic were supposed to be the good guys. And I knew that the Order was. That made me think that the problem was worse than I thought. The Ministry had obviously been infiltrated and at least some of it is corrupted.

"We are from America and simply are visiting your area," Carlisle told them calmly.

"What are your names?" the man questioned Carlisle now.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and these are my sons, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper," he answered, referring to each of us.

"Is this your first time here?" the man asked.

"No, I was born in London, but have lived in the States for most of my life. My sons are all from the States."

"Very well, take care of your business and go home. Please don't think we're trying to be rude, but we are fighting a war here, you understand?"

"Of course."

Their words were mostly polite, but their thoughts were another story.

_We have no proof that they are lying, but I'm not sure I believe them._ The woman's thoughts were menacingly suspicious.

The man was worse_. There is no way that these men are telling the truth. However, we have no basis for arresting them. We will just have to watch and wait. There is definitely something fishy about them_.

I could deny that they were right. We were lying. I had been here before, but, if they found that out, we would be in tons of trouble.

The shady guards went on their way, taking their suspicions with them. _We need to keep and eye on them._

_Once they show any sign of being anything other than what they said, we'll arrest them. _

"We need to be even more careful than before," I told the others quietly. "They suspect that we are spies for the Order of the Phoenix. The problem is, the Order are the ones fighting against the Dark Lord."

"OK, that means that our shopping trip will have to wait," Carlisle answered. "We should just get as much information as we can and get out."

"Let's go to Olivanders and get some information, fast."

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, who is Olivander?" Emmett asked.

"He's a wand maker. In Britain, few people use anyone else. He is also a good friend of Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I believe that he is one of the original members of the Order."

"Cool. He sounds awesome," Emmett exclaimed.

"Will you keep it down, or do you want to gather even more suspicion on us?" Jasper hissed.

Emmett didn't answer him; instead he was busy taking in all of the sights around him. The four of us walked down the cobblestone road to the old wand makers shop. However, the prospect of getting anywhere in this place fast was dashed when I looked up to see the shop completely deserted. The windows were broken in places and had a sign hanging in one declaring it to be closed until further notice.

"What happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"Looks like this Olivander has gone into hiding or died or something. Maybe the creeps captured him or forced him to run and hide," Emmett mused.

The wand shop looked a lot like the rest of the alley. The new students must have to go elsewhere for their wands. I guess that we will just have to try somewhere else to get what we need.

"Maybe Flourish and Blotts will bring better results," I said to the others.

"Fine, but when we get back after this is all done, I want to go in there; it looks like a lot of fun," Emmett commented, pointing to a very busy shop with all kinds of displays at the door and in the windows. The shop was one that I had never seen before, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It appeared to be a joke shop.

However, it wasn't the items on display that caught my attention, it was the name. The Weasley family was known for being rather poor, but squarely on the side of good. The parents were known supporters of the anti-Voldemort movement and most likely, members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I think that we should go in there now," I told my brother.

"You do? I would think that you'd want to take the serious approach to all this," Emmett said, stunned.

"I don't want to go for the fun, Emmett. The name of the store is Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The Weasley family is well known for their work against the Dark Lord. Even more important, the Weasleys are also good friends of Harry Potter. They'd probably be our best bet. The only problem is, my parents' home is not very far from theirs; they are likely to recognize me," I explained.

"Honestly, I think that it's a chance we need to take," Carlisle chimed in.

Jasper urged, "Well then let's go, we're drawing attention from just standing here."

Quickly, we started along the street again towards the impressive store. It was a corner shop that took up three stories. There were displays of all kinds of trinkets on every available surface. Emmett walked up and opened the door waiting for us to continue. Once inside I was revisited by memories of the alley in my last life. This is more like I expected the whole alley to be like. There were people everywhere. We slowly made our way to one of the counters to ask to speak to an owner.

"The Weasleys are easy to spot, they all have red hair, think of Victoria," I whispered as we weaved our way through.

"Got it," they whispered back.

**Emmett's POV**

I have just walked into the most awesome place I could ever imagine. I can't wait to bring Rose here. This is so cool. Finally, we reached the counter and waited for our turn to be served. The man behind the counter had long blond hair, pulled back in a ponytail. This guy definitely wasn't a Weasley like Edward had described. He was probably an employee.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" he asked, flustered.

"I was wondering if we could speak to the owner, please," Carlisle asked politely.

This seemed to surprise the man. His expression went from polite to surprise and on to suspicious in a matter of two seconds. "Who are you?" While he said this, he was scrutinizing all four of us. Probably trying to find out if we were hunting them down or just wanting to talk to them. These Ministry people must be causing all kinds of panic among the people here. "Meet me in the back room in fifteen minutes and maybe I'll tell you."

"Thank you," Edward said at once.

We then set off for the curtain hanging in a doorway at the back of the room. One by one, we walked through. The room was dark, not that it impaired our eye sight. The walls were covered with shelves everywhere there was piles of more serious looking objects. These looked like they were for those who were more serious about pranking. Everything in the main room was more for the kiddie tricks. Once I thought that things couldn't get any better here, I found more that I loved even more.

**Jasper's POV**

We waited for the man to join us in the back room of the joke shop. Emmett was busy gawking at all of the products on the room's shelves. The man had been nothing except suspicious once we had asked to speak to his boss. After several minutes, the curtains parted and the man passed through them. Still, he was suspicious of our motivation for our request.

"Alright, why do you want to see the bosses?" he began the interrogation immediately. "Who do you work for?"

"We are not here on assignment for anyone. We simply want to speak to them. I attended Hogwarts myself and knew them from school. I just wanted to catch up with them. I grew up not far from them and have known them for years," Edward explained.

"Fine, well, what's your name?"

"Edward Cullen and this is my family."

"I'm not the one who could tell you are telling the truth. You need to go to Andromeda Tonks. If she believes your story then maybe you'll get to talk to them, if not then she'll probably kill you. In other words, if you're lying, don't go. Mrs. Tonks knows how to spot a liar. That's all I'll tell you. You'll find her at her home in South London."

"Thank you for your help we'll do that," Carlisle answered back.

With that, the four of us headed back the way we came and started for the exit of the alley. Once outside the pub, we set off for the home of this Andromeda Tonks. Hopefully, she could give us the information that we need so badly. With luck, we will be able to convince her that we just want to help and get the information before it's too late.


	4. Andromeda

**(A/N: Just to let you know, there ****really ****won't be much if any Jacob in the story. Sorry, but I am not a Jacob fan. He will be mentioned, and I might put him in the story for part of it. I promise though, there won't be any Jacob-bashing.)**

**Chapter Four**

**Andromeda**

**Jasper's POV**

After a short cab ride, we arrived near the location of this Andromeda Tonks' home. Now, we just needed to find it. Edward decided to start looking for the thoughts pertaining to magic. The man in the Weasley shop had told us that she lived on the very edge of town, where it started looking more like farmland.

We passed several cottages on the country lanes. Finally, Edward got a promising lead. "There's a woman's thoughts up a head, and she's using magic." Immediately the four of us headed for the source of the thoughts. We slowly made our way down the path to her front door, and Carlisle knocked and then we waited.

In a matter of one second, the emotions inside went from calm and relaxed, to fear and suspicion. She was obviously on her guard. Slowly, the door cracked open and a dark-haired woman peeked through. This woman looked to be in her late-thirties to mid-forties.

"Yes?" she spoke in a tone that dripped with suspicion and weariness.

"Excuse us, please. But, are you Andromeda Tonks?" Carlisle asked, trying to put her at ease as much as possible.

"Who wants to know?" she shot back.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and these are my sons. The gentleman at the Weasley joke shop told us to come here for information. We have heard about what's happening here and we want to help. My son, Edward attended Hogwarts himself a few years back."

Mrs. Tonks looked the four of us over and settled on Edward. Next thing I know, her emotions went wild, the dominate emotion that I was sensing was amazement. She immediately stepped aside and gestured us in.

"I do warn you, one wrong move and I'll kill all four of you," the threat was clear in her voice.

"We did not come here to harm you, and we're sorry if we frightened you ma'am," I said earnestly, trying to ease her nerves a little.

Andromeda gestured for us to sit down in her living room. She followed suit. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," Carlisle replied.

"The main thing that I want to know right now is, how is it that you look exactly like a young son of one of my friends. He's been dead for three years now," she questioned Edward at once.

"That's because it is me. My birth name is, Cedric Edward Diggory. I was killed during the final task of the tri-wizard tournament; except, instead of really dying, I was turned into a vampire."

I had to work double time to try to keep her emotions from killing her. Much more and she'll have a heart attack. They were, at the very least about to knock her out.

**Carlisle's POV**

Andromeda was slowly, but surely getting used to the idea that Edward was indeed the son of her friend. I remember the night that I found him. I was very nearly too late to save him, the power of the curse was tremendous. Any more time and even vampire venom wouldn't have been able to save him.

I know that at first, Edward resented what he had become, because in the wizarding world, he had come so close to all of his ambitions. He had been mere weeks from graduating and being able to choose a career and perhaps start a family. However, it is that very reason-family, that I no longer feel bad for my decision to change him. He now has brought into my family a lovely wife, and adorable little girl that bound us together tighter than we ever had been before.

The only regret I have about it, is that Edward's parents got the short end of the bargain. They have been grieving their son for three years, believing him to be dead. They don't know that they have a daughter-in-law, or a granddaughter for that matter. For three years, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory have believed that they lost everything that night.

"So, let me get this straight," Andromeda spoke up finally, having calmed down some. "You are Cedric Diggory, but now a vampire named Edward Cullen? And you heard of what's happening, and want to help us?"

"Yes, that just about covers the jest of why we are here, and looking for Hogwarts," I replied.

"If you want to go to the school, you need to come back later, when m son-in-law has returned. He will give you the information that you need. I give you this warning, if you fight in a battle with us and turn on any of us, or our children; we are highly trained and fight to kill."

"We understand, we aren't here to hurt you, only to help in any way that we can. When should we return to meet with your son-in-law?" Jasper asked, still trying to keep the woman calm.

"He should be back by 9:30 tonight. He's away on business for the day. You can come back then."

"Thank you for all of your help with this," I thanked her, standing up and shaking her hand.

"I'll show you out."

"Thank you again." My sons and I filed out of the house and back down to the road. Once we reached the busy area of London again, we hailed a taxi cab. When we got in, we told the driver the name of our hotel and were off.

Now we just needed to fill the girls in and head back to Mrs. Tonks' home to meet her son-in-law.

**Edward's POV**

The cab ride back to the hotel was outwardly uneventful. The thoughts of my companions were anything but mundane.

_Hopefully, this isn't a waste of time, and she isn't just sending us on a wild goose chase._ Jasper thought.

_The fear in everyone's eyes just makes it all the more clear that they need help from someone. I hope that we can help these people at least a little_. Carlisle echoed my thoughts.

I just want to help these people who have been willingly putting their lives on the line and even their families' lives in order to make the world a better place for the future. So many of the fighters have nothing to loose because of this damn war; many of them have had to bury loved ones because of Voldemort or the Death Eaters murdered them.

Emmett's thoughts surprised me by their seriousness. _These people definitely need our help, anyone's help. From everything I've heard, these bastards go around killing mercilessly and attacking children for no reason. Maybe I should show some of them what it feels like to be hunted_. I couldn't agree more.

In fifteen minutes, we arrived back at our hotel and headed inside. We were all anxious t see the girls and tell them what we had found our. As we approached our room I heard Renesmee's mental voice as she asked Esme a question using her amazing talent. _When is Daddy coming back?_ Esme was about to say, "soon" when she heard our approach.

"Any second now, baby," she grinned at the little girl in her arms.

Two seconds later, we had the door open and were walking in. Esme kissed my cheek then handed my daughter to me and went to Carlisle. No sooner had Nessie locked her arms around my neck than my Bella had done the same. I hugged them both tightly, and kissed them both.

After all around greetings, we all settled in the couches to tell the girls what had happened.

"Babe, you have got to see that place, especially Weasley Wizard Wheezes, it's the coolest store ever," Emmett rambled on to a weary Rosalie. She was used to him acting like he quit maturing long before he quit aging.

"The place that we were originally going to go to was Olivander's-the wand maker. Unfortunately, his shop like many others was closed. My guess is, he either went into hiding from Death Eaters, or they got him before he could," I explained solemnly.

"I hope he's okay." Esme is always worrying about someone.

"Then we saw the joke shop and _Edward_ was the one that said that he wanted to go in right away," Emmett teased.

"Shut up. I wanted to go in because I know the Weasleys and they are on the good side. You wanted to go to get pranking materials," I fired back at my brother.

"What did you say?" Bella asked, speaking for the first time since our return.

"They weren't there, I think they have gone into hiding. One of their employees sent us to see a woman on the outskirts of London to get further information. Her name is Andromeda Tonks, and she's a friend of my mother."

"So she knows who you really are, then?"

"Yes, I had to tell her to make her believe us. Had I denied it, she probably would have marked us as spies on the spot."

"Mrs. Tonks also asked that we return at about 9:30 tonight to meet with her son-in-law. He will give us the directions to the school," Jasper added.

"That reminds me, her son-in-law is named Remus Lupin. I read her thoughts, her daughter married him last year. There's just one problem, we will have to be very careful around him. He is a werewolf, and I don't mean the kind that Jacob is either. I mean a real werewolf. The good part is, the fact that Remus is a patient of the wolfsbane potion. It's a potion that renders a werewolf harmless to people during the cycle. Remus was actually my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my sixth year."

_So, were about to meet a real werewolf. I wonder how he will react to us. Or vise versa._ Carlisle mused silently.

"Remus Lupin, according to Andromeda's thoughts is someone with direct contact with Harry Potter. He was friends with Harry's father, James."

"Well, we need to figure out the next step to our plans before time to leave in a few hours," Jasper said.

We all nodded in agreement. Before anyone could speak further, Nessie had a question of her own. She placed her palm against my neck and showed me a picture of all of us meeting a man similar to Jacob, and asked if she was going to meet Remus too.

"I suppose, but you will have to be very careful; not everyone around here is one of the good guys."

"Okay, Daddy," she said sweetly. I smiled and kissed her nose, earning a giggle.

"I'm guessing that we're all going?" Rosalie asked.

"There won't be a problem, we are going to get there just before the werewolf and Mrs. Tonks is going to absolutely fall in love with Nessie, just like everyone else does," Alice chirped.

"Okay, so what we need to do is, convince this Remus that we only want to help so that we can get what we need," Esme clarified.

"Yes, I hope though that Andromeda will help us convince him. If his mother-in-law vouches for us, then that will go in our favor," I answered.

For the next two hours, my family and I planned for how we were going to help. We exchanged tactics, and theories with each other. We were about to wrap it up so that we could get ready when there was a strange sequence of events. One minute we were planning, and the next, Alice's face went blank in an all too familiar way. Before she had the chance to explain, there was a sharp tapping on the window.

Renesmee scrambled off my lap and headed toward the window to investigate but I stopped her. I went to the source of the noise and looked out and into the bright eyes of a post owl.

"It's been three years since I've dealt with owl post," I said as I reached out to pull him in.

"Owl post?" Emmett snickered. "Don't these people ever catch up with the times?"

I ignored the teasing and explained, "It's much faster and private than standard post."

The letter was addressed to all of us. I took it from the owl which promptly spread its wings and flew off again. I returned to my seat with the letter and began to open it.

"It's from Andromeda. She says that her grandson has fallen ill and they have to take him to the French wizarding hospital for treatment."

"So that puts us back to square one with do we find the school to help them," Rose complained.

"Alice, can you see how long they will be gone?" Jasper asked.

"Hold on." We waited for several moments until she came back to the present. _Don't worry Edward._ "They will be back Thursday afternoon, we can go back that night."

_I hope that he's alright_. Carlisle is always concerned when it came to the health of people.

_Daddy, how old is he?_

"From the look of her thoughts, her grandson is only a few weeks old."

"Why did they have to go to France?" Bella asked me.

"Werewolves are mistreated all over the world; it's less severe in France. Also, the government here appears to be corrupted and with the connection to Harry Potter that Remus has, he could be in trouble. In France, they're less likely to know about the connection."

"So that means that we have longer to plan, but will be cutting it pretty close," Carlisle said, thinking out loud.

"Yes, I suggest that we get busy," I answered him.

Everyone nodded and we set about to work things out. Just in case the Remus thing fell through, we needed ways to get more information and fast.

**(A/N: Sorry for how I finished this one, however what I'm planning next will be too long and this seemed like the best stopping place. I am already well on my way to finishing Chapter 5, so that should be posted by the end of next week hopefully. If you have any ideas or things that you want included in the future, message me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for adding it to favs lists. All reviews welcomed. Sarah:))**

**(Sorry it's taking so long but I'm having trouble getting the next chapter done. I've been working on another story- that usually helps get rid of my writer's block, but it's not working as well this time. Someone asked how Edward could be over 100 when he was turned only about three years ago. I have actually changed that part of the story. All of the other character backgrounds are the same- I only changed Edward's. And as for the line "think of Victoria", that is simply a reference to the hair color. Edward knew that the others would remember Victoria's hair and was using it as an example for them to look for Fred and George. I'm working as fast as I can on Ch 4 and I am very sorry that it's taking so long. Please review, that will help me make this story as good as I can. Thanks. Sarah:))  
**


	5. AN Sorry New Poll

**A/N**: I know it's frustrating for a a/n to be posted as a ch. but if you could go to my page and vote on the pole there that will help me evolve the story. I don't know if people will want to keep any specific characters alive or not, but I'm giving you the choice, I will not however be bringing a character back from the dead (except Edward of course), if you choose a character, it must be someone who died in the final battle. I am about to post the next chapter to the story and once the poll closes I will be removing this.


End file.
